


come on, now let's try it

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [23]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things we talked about before we got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, now let's try it

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://notalwaysweak.tumblr.com/post/126806016243/i-saw-the-send-ship-thingy-and-i-know-i-send-too).
> 
> TBBT characters do not belong to me and I am not making any money off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> * * *

“Marry me,” Raj says.

Stuart blinks in the dim light, trying to focus on Raj’s face. Raj looks far too awake for this early in the morning, which doesn’t explain why he has failed to take one rather important thing into account.

“We’re already engaged, remember?”

“I meant  _now_.”

Stuart sits up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Can you fill me in on  _why_ , because I feel like you had your half of this conversation while I was still asleep…”

“Okay, well, can you  _maybe_  marry me now, because the Supreme Court’s supposed to be handing down its decision today, and I thought it would be cool if we did it today…” Raj is giving him an anxious look, because Stuart hasn’t immediately leapt out of bed and started getting dressed in his best. (Which means a clean t-shirt and jeans. He has a suit that he wears when Raj drags him to Caltech functions, but it doesn’t apply at six in the morning.)

“We’ve been engaged for a year, and all you’ve been talking about for that year is how you want a big wedding reception party, and all of a sudden it has to be right now?” Stuart starts the process of extracting himself from the bed, which is a slow one due to his natural aversion to mornings.

“It doesn’t  _have_  to be right now,” Raj says. “But can you imagine being the first in line if this goes through? We can have the big party another time, but I just thought this would be a neat date to have as our anniversary.”

Stuart looks at him for a minute. Even in the mostly dark bedroom, Raj’s eyes are bright with excitement. They’ve been together two years, engaged for one, and literally everyone in the social group has at some point expressed the concern that they’re moving too fast.

But if they spend their time measuring their relationship by the standards set by Amy and Sheldon (glacial), or Penny and Leonard (can glaciers be on-and-off?), or even Bernadette and Howard, then it stops being about them.

“Okay,” Stuart says.

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

Raj lets out a yelp that rouses Cinnamon where she’s asleep at the foot of the bed and just about breaks Stuart’s neck rushing to hug him.

*

They’re not first in line. They’re not even fifth in line.

But they’re  _in_  line.

 


End file.
